Increasingly, large amounts of data originate from networks of sensors and devices. Query processing and data analytics platforms may analyze the data in order to derive insights from the data. In some cases, efficient analysis of such large amounts of data may be difficult to perform in a cost-effective manner. Further, one set of technologies may be employed in the context of using relational operators to process data, while another set of technologies may be employed in the context of performing digital signal processing. Additionally, different technologies may be employed in the context of online data analytics and offline temporal-relational data. However, to achieve an analysis across different architectures of both online and offline data, multiple technologies would have to be used. Analyzing data and/or transferring data across multiple technologies can be computationally expensive, inefficient, and time consuming.